


New approach

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Series: Onstage kisses and big realization moments [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Finger Sucking, Hopeful Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Kink, Sexual Frustration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had thougth that dating Gerard would mean having lots of hot sex. Instead they had a fair number of make out sessions that frequently ended too soon, leaving Frank confused and frustrated. Talking to Gerard about it didn't solve anything, so Frank decided to try a new approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New approach

After telling Gerard that he was in love with him, Frank had expected things to be different between them, and to be fair, they were very different because Gerard had reciprocated and now they were dating, which was awesome, but the thing was that Frank had thought that dating Gerard would mean having lots and lots of hot sex with him on the daily basis.

He had thought of mutual handjobs behind the doors of any available bathroom they could find; of furtive blowjobs in the lounge of the tour bus, late at night while the guys were sleeping in their bunks and, at any given moment, any of them could walk in and see Frank on his knees for Gerard. Being on his knees for someone in a public place was a mayor turn on for Frank, so he really was looking forward to that one.

He even thought that, during their sparse hotel nights, he would finally have the opportunity to enact some of his wildest fantasies from his teenage years, the kind of fantasies that involved the presence of an extremely hot vocalist from a famous rock band and various creative uses for a feather boa; except that nothing of that was happening.

Instead of having lots of hot sex, they had a fair number of make out sessions that frequently ended too soon with Gerard pressing his palm flat against Frank's chest or against his hips to make him stop and pull back, and with him mumbling some excuse before walking out of the room and leaving Frank confused and frustated.

The night that Frank confessed his feelings and Gerard kissed him outside the hotel, nothing happened, well, nothing explicitly sexual happened, anyway. When they arrived to their room, they kissed by the doorway right after dropping their bags onto the floor.

"Frankie?" Gerard said with his mouth on Frank's hair, when they took a pause to breathe, "Aren't you taking a shower?" "Yeah," Frank replied a little breathless, his eyes were still mostly closed. "Are you coming with me?" He asked with a suggestive tone and leaned to press a kiss on the curve of Gerard's neck.

Getting into a hot, wet location where Frank could see little drops of water, traveling down the surface of Gerard's naked body while they fucked, sounded like a very good idea but the other man didn't seem to be on board with that.

"No," Gerard shifted and squirmed away, "I'll shower in the morning, before leaving". He explained mildly, then walked to the doorway and grabbed his bag. The moment that Frank saw him taking the latest issue of his favorite comic book out of the bag, he knew that he wouldn't have Gerard's attention for a while, so he let out a little sigh of resignation and went into the bathroom.

Removing the sweat and grime from his body after spending countless days on the road with no proper bathroom facitilies available, took Frank longer than he expected, either that, or Gerard was more tired than he appeared to be, because when Frank emerged out of the bathroom amongst a fog of steam, hair damp and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the lights in the room were already off and Gerard was lying on the bed, under the covers, comic book forgotten over the bedside table.

Frank watched him sleep for a minute or two. Gerard looked so serene and beautiful that Frank thought that it would be a crime to wake him up, so he made an effort to keep it quiet while he was taking some clothes out of his bag and got dressed. He couldn't help the rustling of the sheets and the dip in the mattress when he climbed on the bed, though, and that made Gerard roll over and squint at him.

"Frankie?" the older man said groggily. "Go back to sleep, Gee," Frank whispered before letting his head fall onto the pillow next to Gerard's and pulling the covers up. "Frankie," Gerard repeated, fondly this time, and shifted closer to slide one arm around Frank's middle. They stared at each other's eyes and then exchanged soft, little kisses for long minutes until exhaustion took hold of them and they were overcome by sleep.

After that night, they shared rooms three more times and each one of them ended with them falling asleep after kissing for a while, Frank's head resting on Gerard's chest, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. No fucking, no blowjobs, no hand jobs, not even some heavy petting included, and that was making Frank go crazy.

He loved kissing Gerard, cuddling with him and holding hands, of course he did. He really enjoyed Gerard's company and spending time with him doing other things that didn't require direct face to face contact as well, but he also loved Gerard in a way that he hadn't experienced in a long time and he wanted more than anything to express those feelings in a physical way.

He wanted to... He just wanted Gerard, desperately, so he decided to talk to him about that one night.

They were in the parking lot of some club in Philadelphia right after a show; the two of them huddled behind the tour bus, having a smoke. Since they got there, Frank had kept fidgeting out of nervousness, shifting from foot to foot, scuffing some of the pebbles that littered the pavement, and talking about nothing in particular for about ten minutes, but then he suddenly stopped.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Gerard asked warily, after a long moment during which Frank had stayed in silence, staring at the ground. "Gee, we need to talk," Frank said in his most earnest voice, and yes, that was a bad starting because Gerard's eyes widened with concern and the cigarette that he had between his lips almost fell down his gaping mouth.

"Frank, are you..." _'Breaking up with me?_ ' Gerard didn't say, but Frank was pretty sure that that was what he was thinking. "No!" Frank said immediately, taking a step closer and grabbing one of Gerard's hands as a gesture of reassurance. "I'm just..." he huffed and bit his lip before continuing. "Why you don't want to have sex with me?" He asked, finally looking up to lock eyes with Gerard. The other man's expression shifted, but there was still a hint of concern in his gaze.

"I... It's not that Frankie, it's just that..." Frank listened attentively at Gerard's explanations and well, everything made sense at the moment. Gerard talked about him being reckless when he was under the influence and wanting to be more responsible now that he was sober; about being too soon for him to be in a committed relationship after his rehab; about being with a guy for the first time, or at least being with a guy like this, in an actual relationship, with someone that he had known for years and was one of his best friends, and not just in a one time thing with some faceless scene guy.

He talked about taking things slow and not wanting to jump into sex immediately, and Frank thought that he had some valid points, so he nodded and hummed, and pretty much accepted Gerard's arguments without any further analysis because all that sounded way better than "I don't want you" and "This thing that we're doing is not going anywhere," which he had feared that Gerard might have intended to say.

So he stuck to that and didn't give it much thought until a couple of days later when he realized that by accepting what Gerard had said, he had agreed to some sort of celibacy pact and what?! Why would he do that?! He didn't want to stay celibate, he wanted Gerard so fucking much and...

Argh!!! Frank growled his frustration and banged his forehead against the first hard surface that he could find which happened to be the kitchenette counter. He stayed there for a while, with his face plastered on the counter, wistfully staring at some cereal boxes and soda cans that were piled up there, thinking about his unfortunate situation.

So Gerard wanted to wait, to take things slow, and Frank had always had trouble with being patient, so maybe that would be good for him too. Maybe that would teach him how not to rush into things but... God! The whole learning process was going to be SO hard, Frank was sure.

After that, a couple of weeks went by and things pretty much stood the same between them. Frank resolutely did not push things when they were making out in the lounge, in a green room or in the back of the bus and yes, all that was really frustrating because even when they were doing nothing more than kissing and cuddling, Frank couldn't take out of his mind the idea of tearing Gerard's clothes off, tasting every inch of exposed skin, and cataloging each one of the sounds that the man lying next to him made during sex.

Frank couldn't do that, but he still had his alone time in the shower every once in a while and the power of his imagination, besides, nobody dies from sexual frustration, right? So he decided to stop angsting over that and focus his energy on his music and his preparation before every concert.

Usually, preparing himself for a concert meant taking care of his pent-up, anxious energy and sometimes that particular task involved one of his bandmates chasing him around after some prank that he had played on them, so that Friday afternoon, Frank was prowling by the buses, looking for his next victim.

Frank had always preferred Bob to mess around with because the blond man got irritated very easily and because he was the biggest guy in the band. Being chased by a big, angry guy makes you release a big load of adrenaline; it has to do with your primal survival instincts or something.

Anyway, that day Frank couldn't play with Bob because the latter was napping in the bus at the time. Earlier, Bob had told them all that he had a headache and that his stomach was all weird and churning, so maybe he was getting sick and Frank would not perturb a sick fellow, plus, the last time that he teased Bob while he was taking a nap, Frank ended up in a very sticky and seriously stinky dumpster in the back of a gas station in Alabama. Frank definitely did not want to relive that experience, so he had to pick someone else this time, and the first name that came to his mind was Ray's.

Frank had been looking for him for a while, but Ray was no where to be seen; he was probably hiding somewhere, talking to his girlfriend on the phone and would not emerge from his hidden place until soudcheck, so that left Frank with only two options: Gerard and Mikey, who were currently sitting on a picnic table next to the back door of the venue.

Gerard was hunched over a sketch pad, sipping a coke and drawing, nothing out of the ordinary. He was so engrossed that he didn't even notice Frank's presence. Mikey, at the other side of the table, had his phone on his lap and was texting his fingers out, as usual.

It would have been very easy to get over there, snatch the phone from Mikey's hand and run as fast as Frank could in the opposite direction, but the thing was that, most likely, Mikey would have stayed sitting there, glaring at Frank and muttering a few curses.

Then, hours later and when Frank least expected it, Mikey would have got his phone back from Frank's pocket not before grabbing him by the wrist, shoving him into the nearest wall and applying him one of those arm-locks that the youngest of the Way bothers learned how to do from watching so much wrestling matches on tv, so Frank reconsidered. Being left, writhing on the floor with a sore arm is not fun, at all.

Mikey was not fun, plus he had just tilted his head up and was glancing at Frank with one eyebrow raised; suspicion written all over his face. He surely knew that Frank was onto something, and Frank knew very well that the element of surprise is the key factor in every successful prank; once that you lose that, there's no point in keeping going, so that closed it to one person: Gerard. Gerard, who usually lived in his own head and was completely unaware of what was going on in his surroundings.

So Frank offered one his most innocent smiles to Mikey, who just shrugged and turned his attention back to his phone, and then directed his gaze to the other Way bother. 'Such an easy prey', Frank thought, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a smirk that reflected malevolent delight.

He prepared himself for the attack by taking a couple of steps back, bending his knees a little, dipping his chin down and lifting his shoulders. He once saw a jaguar doing something like that before throwing itself against some poor, unprepared deer in a documentary about large felines.

Frank was totally aware that imitating a big cat was childish and kind of stupid, but at the same time, it was so much fun; it made him feel like a powerful predator in the middle of the jungle or something like that. In fact, he would have roared right there if that wouldn't have earned him a few weirded-out looks and laughs from the tecs and roadies that were passing by; so he moved his body forward very, very slowly, took impulse and ran off as fast as an arrow in the direction of the picnic table.

"Hey!!" Gerard yelled, indignant, when Frank snatched his sketch pad from the table. "Frank! What are you doing?! Gimme that!!" Frank didn't have time to see Gerard's face, but judging by the sound of his voice, he was pretty mad, and just as Frank had expected it, he was running after him.

Frank giggled all the way across the parking lot and around the buses, yelping and squirming away every time that Gerard was about to catch him.

"Frank! Seriously, gimme that back!!" Gerard yelled again and despite what Frank had thought, the older man was actually very fast and agile and only a few feet away from him when he last turned back to look, so in an attempt to escape, Frank jumped into the bus and went to hide in the bunk's area. Right before he could climb into the highest bunk, Gerard tackled him and dragged him down.

Frank kept laughing as they struggle in the floor and squealed when Gerard finally managed to pin his wrists down and take hold of the sketch pad. The older man rose to place it safely in his own bunk, the second one on the left, but Frank wouldn't let him win this so easily. He clung to Gerard's T shirt and pulled him down again, then wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him closer, trying to do one of those headlocks that wrestlers use to dominate their opponent.

But if Frank had underestimated Gerard's velocity, he had underestimated his strength too, because the other man got himself out of the lock fairly easily and grappled, pressing Frank's body back, grabbing him by the waist and hips, sliding one thigh between his legs and climbing on top of him, until he managed to straddle Frank and pin his wrists down and behind his head.

Frank watched the other man's face as he pinned him down. Gerard looked adorable wrestling above him, all flushed and sweaty, hair falling over his eyes, and he was breathing heavily, so maybe he wasn't in such a good physical condition after all.

"What are you doing, you crazy man?" Gerard asked when he noticed that Frank was staring up at him. Frank grinned and bit the side of his bottom lip, playfully. "Just killing some time," he shrugged, and shamelessly feigned innocence. Gerard narrowed his eyes at him just for a couple of seconds, then his lips curled into a lopsided smile and he leaned down very, very slowly. "You're insane, Frankie," he said in a low, fond voice right next to Frank's ear.

The younger man chuckled, delighted. "I am, indeed," he replied, sounding very pleased with himself. Gerard laughed at that and Frank took the other man's momentary distraction to sneak one hand out. He was sure that he could get himself out of Gerard's hold if he was able of pushing his boyfriend back with the help of his arms and legs, but Gerard snatched his wrist quickly and put it back down and behind his head, right where it used to be just a second before.

The pressure of Gerard's weight on top of him and the hold that he had on both, Frank's arms and hips, made it almost impossible for the younger man to move. Even though, Frank squirmed, writhed and squeaked in his attempt of breaking free.

When he finally realized that Gerard wasn't yielding an inch, Frank was left with only one option: using his teeth, so he lifted his head up and, without any previous warning, he bit the spot of skin on Gerard's shoulder that the loose neckline of his T shirt had left exposed.

At that, he expected Gerard to yelp and smack him in the head or something like that. Instead, his boyfriend emitted another kind of noise, one that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Frank wasn't sure of what he had heard so he repeated the action, this time burying his teeth deliberately slow above Gerard's clavicle, and yes, that was definitely a moan, a moan that was followed by the roll of Gerard's hips and...

Frank gasped when he felt Gerard's erection grinding next to his own crotch. "Oh," Frank exhaled, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of lust that washed over him.

So Gerard liked that, he liked having Frank pinned, practically immobilized under him. Maybe he would fuck him like that: Gerard on top of him; Frank with his hands tied to the headboard, his legs spread open and his ass propped on a pillow for better access. Frank would have so little space to move his upper body while Gerard would be pounding into him that he barely would be able to lift his face up and move along the line of Gerard's neck and shoulders to leave little, dark marks there; his mouth would hang open against the other man's skin every time that Frank had to stop biting to let out a moan and shake with the force of every deep thrust.

Frank got hard so fast at the thought of that that he could hear very clearly the sound of his own breathing becoming increasingly loud and unsteady. "Gee," he surged up, seeking Gerard's mouth.

The moment that their lips crashed, Gerard finally released Frank's wrists and they kissed deeply in a way that they had never done before; hands moving desperately up and down their bodies and beneath their clothes, hungrily seeking direct contact with warm skin.

The kiss was so full of want and so desperate, that it banished immediately any doubts that Frank might have had, because the truth was that Frank hadn't stopped angsting completely. He actually had spent several hours late at night, usually when they shared a room and while he watched the other man sleeping on the other side of the bed, thinking that perhaps Gerard didn't want this, that he didn't really want to be with him. Because, yeah, Gerard had told him that he loved him, but maybe their relationship wasn't one of a sexual nature; maybe he didn't want anything sexual with him.

Frank had known a few couples that had spent so much time together that they had lost any sexual vibe going on between them. They loved each other and got along well, but there was no passion between them whatsoever, so they ended up in this weird relationship were, more than lovers, they were like buddies, or worst, siblings. Sometimes they even looked alike and dressed similarly, which was seriously creepy.

Frank didn't think that he and Gerard could ever be like that, but they remained as just friends for so long and even after the explanation that Gerard gave him that other night, deep down, Frank feared that his refusal of getting intimate was because Gerard simply didn't want him like that.

But now, as he had Gerard's erection rubbing against his own; Gerard's warm hands wandering beneath his T shirt and his tongue licking behind his ear; Frank knew that his boyfriend really wanted it.

"Guys! Seriously!" A loud voice growling above them made them break apart and sit up, startled. It was Bob, who was glaring down at them from his bunk, sleep mask resting on his forehead. "All I asked for was you to keep it quiet for a couple of hours; just two fucking hours!" He said, visibly exasperated.

"Sorry Bob," Frank apologized, face tilted down. "We didn't mean to disturb you," Gerard added, sounded genuinely sorry. Bob, whose face was slightly flushed, probably from anger, squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, "It's okay," he said more calmly, "Just go make out somewhere else, would you?" They nodded and left immediately.

Once they were out, they turned to look at each other sheepishly and stayed in awkward silence for a moment. It was like is they were a couple of kids that just got caught in the act by their parents or something, and Frank didn't know how to start talking about what had just happened inside the bus.

"Gee," he tried, but Gerard cut him off. "I..." The other man frowned and turned around as if he was looking for something to say. "I have to go back to Mikey and tell him that..." "Yeah," Frank nodded, immediately taking the hint. "Sure, and I have to go find Ray so..." "So" Gerard looked right into his eyes, it was pretty obvious that there was something else that he wanted to say and there was so much more that Frank wanted to tell him, but...

"I'll see you later then," the younger man said and they walked away in opposite directions.

Later that night, as Frank was tossing and turning in his bunk, he finally arrived to a conclusion. Talking to Gerard wasn't really going to work this time, if he wanted to take things further, he needed to try a new approach. So he was going to use his mouth, but not to give Gerard a big speech about love and trusting your partner and stuff, but to kiss him breathless, and leave bite marks all over his neck and to lick and suck his way up to his jaw.

He was going to make Gerard desire so much that, at some point, he would have to put his shit together and realize that there was nothing to be afraid of because they were in love; having sex early in their relationship was not going to change that. Sex doesn't screw things up when you're with the right person, and they were the right person to each other and...

Frank rubbed his face with both hands; he was not going to start angsting over that again because he had a plan, and it was going to work.

A few days passed since Frank started working on his plan and he already could see some of the results. He had made a point of being subtle; not pushing things, never pushing things. What he was doing was more like suggest them; letting Gerard know what he wanted.

So Frank started doing little things like staring at his boyfriend longer and more frequently than before, giving Gerard little, coy smiles every time that the other man caught him staring. Things like invading Gerard's personal space, standing really close to him, touching him, holding him and kissing him constantly for no reason other than he had him really close. He also started complementing him. Gerard never responded well to compliments and was prone to dismiss them, but Frank's were subtle enough that they left Gerard just a little flustered and surely flattered.

Like one day when Gerard was looking at himself in a full length mirror, adjusting his jacket right before a concert; Frank stood next to him, slid his hands around his boyfriend's waist, propped his chin on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear "You look really nice today" in a very soft voice.

Then, not giving Gerard time to reply and with a delicate movement, he shifted, cupped the other man's face with one hand and kissed him deep and passionate, not shoving his tongue inside Gerard's mouth all at once (no _dart tongue_ , please), just licking inside his bottom lip, sliding his tongue in there slowly, running it along his teeth, and then flicking it to meet Gerard's until the latter clenched his fists into the fabric of Frank's shirt and emmited a little throaty moan, which was Frank's cue to break the kiss and leave the room, not before giving Gerard a fond smile and pressing one last kiss on the tip of his nose, just to balance things up.

That was a very important part of his plan, not making it appear blatantly sexual and, more importantly, always leaving Gerard wanting more, so now it wasn't him who left first anymore, but Frank. Usually that required an incredible amount of will power and sometimes Frank even had to come up with ridiculous excuses while they were making out.

"I have to go tell Bob that he didn't screw up that bad when we were playing Mama," Frank said to Gerard one night, when they were kissing up against the wall of some dressing room. "You have to go now?" Gerard whined into the crook of Frank's neck and the younger man really, really wanted to stay, but if he wanted his plan to work he had to stick to it.

"Yeah, you know how this is," he shrugged, "Drummers are very sensitive people; if I don't go now, he will probably start crying or something". Gerard snorted and let out a sigh before stepping back and releasing the hold that he had around Frank's waist, "Okay," he muttered under his breath, "Go".

As Frank stepped back, he could see the effect of what he was doing was causing in his boyfriend. Gerard was breathing hard even when they had just started, his lips shiny with spit and slightly red, his pupils were blown and full of wanting. He, in general, looked so kissable that Frank had to go immediately or he would not resist the urge to jump Gerard's bones, right there.

Frank just hoped that this whole thing worked so they would finally be together the way that he so desperately wanted.

Two days later, they were watching a movie in the bus lounge. They were sitting on the couch, well, Gerard was sitting, Frank was sprawled over it, with his head lying on Gerard's lap and his right arm dangling from one side.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Gerard had started petting Frank's hair, running his fingers through the long strands and brushing back the shorter ones. Having Gerard's hands gently massaging his scalp like that felt so good that Frank couldn't help his eyes from falling shut and these little content noises from slipping out of his mouth.

"Does it feel good, Frankie?" Gerard asked, fondly. "Mmmmh," Frank practically purred, "It feels so good Gee, you're so good at this," he said in a voice that sounded more hoarse that what he intented; that was probably because of the position in what he was lying or because of the fact that he hadn't used his voice in a while or at least since the movie started.

Anyhow, what Frank said and how he said it, had an unexpected effect on Gerard. He stopped moving his hand in Frank's hair and shifted a little. The younger man opened his eyes to see what was happening above him and what he saw in Gerard's face surprised him, not in a bad way, definitely not in a bad way, but still. Gerard was looking down at him with big eyes and pink cheeks.

"Frankie," he hissed, the same way that Frank's mom did when he commented something inappropriate at a family dinner. "Don't say it like that, the guys are gonna think that I'm doing something _else_ to you," he said between gritted teeth and widened his eyes further when he uttered the word "else", which wasn't really necessary because Frank knew exactly what he meant by that.

Frank bit back a grin of delight before asking with the cheesiest porn actor voice that he could muster, "What? I'm not allowed to say that my boyfriend is _really_ good with his hands?" Gerard's eyes widened again and the color in his face went from pink to bright red.

"Because you are Gee," he added, loudly, "You are so good at touching me; it feels so good when you do it, I never want you to stop, mmph..." Frank stopped talking all of the sudden, not because he wanted to, but because Gerard was pressing one hand over his mouth, which made it really hard to continue.

The older man looked so flustered; it was equal parts hilarious and adorable, but the best part was that Frank was sure that any of the guys were listening. Bob and Mikey were busy using the Play Station in Ray's bunk; Frank could hear the background music of Mario Kart from there, and Ray was in the back room doing something with his guitar, so he surely had his headphones on, plus there was the usual rumble of the road and the engine of the bus.

In sum, there was no reason for Gerard to worry, but this just proved that even when he could act like a sex god on stage, deep down, he still was a shy boy, and the thought of that gave Frank an idea.

Instead of fighting, he stayed very still until Gerard relented and started taking his hand back. Frank didn't let it go all the way back though, because the moment that Gerard's fingers touched his lips, Frank grabbed his wrist and sucked one digit into his mouth.

"Uh," Gerard gasped in a combination of surprise and arousal. Frank grinned around the other man's finger, feeling deeply satisfied with himself, and started sucking on it in earnest, the same way that he would suck on Gerard's cock if he had it hard in his mouth. Gerard dipped his head back and let out this low, throaty moan; Frank could see his neck arching, his mouth going slack, his eyes falling shut. He looked so beautiful as he let desire take over him completely.

"Come here," Gerard said, breathless, tugging at Frank's T shirt to make him sit up. "God! Frankie, you..." He muttered before pressing Frank against the couch and starting kissing the shit out of him.

"Gee, we should..." Frank said between kisses when he realized that what they were doing was becoming way too heated for the lounge of the tour bus one Thursday afternoon. "I know," Gerard gasped against Frank's mouth, "I'm stopping in five seconds, just let me..." he kissed Frank again hard, but just as he promised, he stopped a few seconds later.

They stayed there, leaning against each other, with their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed, for a few of minutes until their heavy breathing finally became normal. "Frank," Gerard whispered, his hand stroking softly down Frank's back. "I want you so much, you have no idea". Frank snorted, "Oh, I think I do Gee, trust me". Gerard chuckled and he released the hold that he had around Frank's waist, then he shifted on the couch, lowering his body to prop his head on Frank's shoulder.

"You know what?" Gerard started speaking again after a moment, "Mmm," Frank said noncomittaly. "I think that it's time for us to take things up a notch". Frank had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a mischievous smile from appearing across his face. He couldn't show his satisfaction yet; instead, he hummed doubtfully.

"Hmmm, I don't know Gee, isn't it too soon? You said that you wanted to wait, remember?" "Yeah, but..." Gerard shifted to look directly into Frank's eyes as he always did when he was about to tell him something important and Frank could not restrain himself anymore; he grinned, big, bright and cheeky.

Gerard narrowed his eyes at that. "You've been doing this on purpose, haven't you?" "Doing what?" Frank pretended not having any idea of what the other man was talking about. "You know what!" Gerard answered, indignant. "Teasing me all the time; just driving me crazy". Frank giggled his very distinctive tale-tell giggle, but Gerard made him stop laughing with a quick kiss.

"So, are you really ready?" Frank asked with a cautious tone when the other man pulled apart. "Because if you need some more time, we can wait," he offered sincerely. "Frank," Gerard grabbed one of his hands and twined their fingers together. "If I wait some more I'm going to die," he added in his most earnest tone.

"Gee," Frank said, incredulous, "Nobody dies from sexual frustration". "Oh, I will Frankie, I will spontaneously combust from burning desire and you'll have to sweep little, carbonized pieces of me off the stage floor". Frank giggled again, then lowered his gaze and stared at their clasped hands thoughtfully for a moment.

"So, we are doing this, then? We are having sex". "Yeah," Gerard breathed out and leaned up to press a soft kiss on Frank's cheek. After that, he turned his head, sat back on the couch, squeezed Frank's hand and they both focused their attention on catching up with the movie that they were watching.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to comment.


End file.
